Stargate SG-1: Project Chronarch
by Dr TimeKeeper
Summary: After a close call with the Goa'uld SG-1 will have to team up with a complete stranger in the fight for survival OCxOC Warning!: this story does not contain any of the cannon Doctors, this is my own Doctor with his own back story. only read this if you want to, not if you expect grumpy, bow-tie or sandshoes. (Secondary Project)
1. Chapter 1

Courier: hello everyone here is an idea that springs in my head every time I watch Stargate and after many different variations I have finally made an intro I like

Please favourite and leave your opinions in the review section

goa'uld _**"Jaffa Kree!"**_

This story also takes place beginning of season 3 between Seth and Fair game, the story will begin to follow the series by chapter three

Stargate SG-1

Project: Chronarch

Episode 1: Invasion

It was a quite night for the SGC, no intergalactic conflicts, no life threatening situations just a calm evening for SG-1 and the rest of the human race.

**Sam's Workshop**

Captain Samantha Carter was one of those people that had tons of things to keep her occupied, though she enjoyed working on scientific projects she loved spending a good few hours on her motorcycle but normally she would have her radio on full volume however Jack had knocked over her radio the last time she was working on her bike and it never worked since, she didn't mind working in silence but the whole point of the radio was to avoid her from being distracted but for some reason she found it hard to concentrate in complete silence. As she was working on the forks from her front suspension she heard a very odd sound coming done the hall way, she had stopped and paused, she had heard it before it was a wheezing noise, slow metallic. As the noise got louder the emergency alarm sounded along with the voice of Sgt Walter in the intercom.

"Emergency! Unknown entity in the gate room, SG-1 and General Hammond to the control room" Sam had dropped her tools and ran in response to the emergency, while she ran she noticed that Walter didn't say that the gate was active, maybe it was the asgard or a race that had similar teleportation Technology, she would know sooner when she arrived and when she did she stood in shock, standing in front of the Stargate was a 10 foot tall blue police box and by the look of it had been through hell, smashed and cracked windows, scorching all over the wooden surface and the top light was hanging on by the wiring as it stopped flashing, though it looked harmless the security for the gate room had their weapons pointed at the box each with blank and confused looks on their faces. Running up behind her was Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c who where both in training gear from the sparing match the where having, General Hammond and Dr Daniel Jackson had also arrived in the control room.

"Carter any idea what it is?" Jack asked catching his breath.

"No idea sir, I just got here myself" Sam replied not taking her eyes of the box.

"It appears to be a phone booth used by the British in the country of UK" Teal'c commented and funnily enough he was correct.

"That's the UK and the correct term is Britain or England, it's only called the UK if it involves Northern Ireland" Teal'c responded to Jacks explanation with a raised eyebrow.

"But what's it doing here? Better question is how?" Sam questioned before she noticed the door to the phone box begin to open. With the soldiers facing the door noticing it as well they raised their weapons ready to make the occupant a display of Swiss cheese. As the door opened fully a cloud of smoke erupted from the box, as it cleared a boy in his late teens to early twenties wearing a grey T-shirt, blue jeans and a long black trench coat could be seen leaning against the now closed door of the box, though he looked exhausted he stood up and blew away the smoke having a look around not going any further due to the mass of guns pointed at his head, before one of them could kill him Hammond had prevented them from attacking.

"Hold your fire!"

"Ooh guns how lovely, I must be on earth" as the boy moved Sam noticed that he was stumbling and was struggling to keep up "and what's that…" The boy said pushing past the soldiers and up the grated ramp towards the gate "a Stargate! You use this thing how adorable, I remember building a portable one of these for my first science project got a F, mind you they were incredibly basic" the boy was spinning all over the place like he was just out drinking when he began to walk backwards he didn't notice the handrail behind him.

"Hey watch out for the…" Sam called out but it was too late, he had tripped and fallen hard on the concrete ground, surprisingly however he got straight back up.

"I'm fine! I am fine! 100 percent A-okay" as he stumbled back to the box he came out off Hammond had called for medical care. The boy was still looking around but stopped when he saw Sam still staring.

"Hello" he said with a gentle smile "I'm The Doctor" then the boy collapsed just as Dr Fraiser had arrived.

"Colonel who is this?" Janet Fraiser asked as she attended to the collapsed stranger.

"No idea, all he did was rant but he did say he was a doctor" Jack answered while Janet checked his vitals.

"Well whoever he is he as dangerously abnormal heart beat; we need to get him to the infirmary NOW!" SG-1 then ran to assist getting the boy on a stretcher and transporting him to the base's infirmary.

**Infirmary**

As Dr Fraiser, SG-1 and Hammond arrived in infirmary, Teal'c using his Jaffa enhanced strength to lift the stranger onto one of the medical beds followed by Janet strapping him to a heart monitor but when she turned it on the three doctors in the room stared at the readings like looking at the impossible.

"Am I seeing that correctly" Dr Daniel Jackson asked pointing at the heart monitor.

"How is that possible, Janet?" Sam asked while Janet stood staring at the stranger rather than the machine.

"None, at that heart rate he should be dead" Janet then went for a sedative to lower his heart rate but when she was next to him as soon as she tested the needle the boy inhaled deeply before his eyes shot open and grabbed Janet's arm before she could inject him, using great strength he grabbed her lab coat and pulled he close to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not human, test the blood" as Jack pulled Janet away the boy fell back into unconsciousness with his heart rate unchanged.

"Doc you alright" Jack said as Teal'c pulled a zat gun in case the boy would get up again.

"Yes Colonel I'm okay, however he asked me to test his blood, General?" looking to Hammond for approval he gave a simple nod prompting Teal'c to point the zat gun at point blank range so he would not miss. As Janet pulled a needle full of blood she looked at it with a troubled face "Sir, I suggest until I have completed my analysis of this man's blood we leave him be" Hammond looked at his chief medical officer then back to the unconscious boy.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it, Teal'c keep an eye on him, I want a full briefing as soon asap doctor" Hammons said agreeing with Dr Fraiser.

"What about his heart rate, won't he die?" Daniel asked just as the general left.

"I don't think he wills Daniel, no one with that heart rate could live for more than a few minutes and his body isn't reacting in a way a person would. If he does show signs of heart failure I'll do everything I can to help him but according to him he isn't human" not exactly satisfied Daniel left along with Sam to have a look at that box and Jack looked at the guy who was supposedly a doctor and looking at his clothes he noticed they where to big and were covered with dry blood.

"This kids dressed like he's been through hell and back but he hasn't got a scratch" as Jack looked at his alien friend he too inspected the young man.

"Indeed" Teal'c said before Jack went to talk to Sam.

**Gate Room**

When Jack arrived to the gate room Sam was already scanning the box for any form of energy readings or radiation while Daniel was just staring at it.

"So Daniel…anything?" Daniel looked at his best friend then back to the box with a stumped look.

"If it was anything else I might but I just can't figure out why a person claiming to be alien would fall out of a police box from 1950's London" realising Daniel had nothing Jack turned to the only person he could.

"Carter…Anything" Sam stopped scanning the box and looked back to her commanding officer.

"Well sir apart from normal readings nothing much just a form of energy I've never seen before" Sam reported looking at the laptop she set up.

"Well you ponder that while I go for some lunch".

**Few hours later in the briefing room**

"So doctor what have you got?" Hammond asked Dr Fraiser as she passed down folders.

"Well he was telling the truth he isn't human and despite his appearance he is very much different to us, after running basic blood test I found that he has triple helix DNA" This shocked Sam on a scientific stand point, DNA were the building blocks of the universe a species having a triple helix was definitely unique.

"English doc" Jack said not understanding what she was going on about.

"DNA in a physical form has a double helix structure, every species we have encountered and have tested DNA for all have a double helix this is the first I've encountered someone with otherwise" Janet explained not helping Jacks confusion at all.

"So what does that mean?"Daniel asked having a limited knowledge of DNA only able to understand the basics.

"I don't know, it could potentially mean anything" Janet replied.

"What about the boy's unusual heart rate?" Teal'c asked to which Janet pulled out a sonar reading.

"Unsure of how he would react to X-rays, I used sonar instead and discovered he has two hearts" everyone in the room was intrigued.

"Really?" Sam asked in astonishment looking at the sonar image which clearly showed two hearts one on each side of his torso.

"Yes and two livers as well, General this boy is a medical wonder, he looks human, sounds humans but he is far more equipped than us, there is no telling what kinds of biological differences he has compared to us" Janet explained in wonder but was halted by the activation of the Stargate followed by Walters voice.

"Unscheduled off-world activation" as soon as Walter finished SG-1, Dr Fraiser and Hammond all descended to the control room.

"Do we have an IDC sergeant?" Hammond asked Walter as he waited for a confirmation.

"Yes sir we do, SG-7" as the screen flashed green signalling a correct access code Hammond gave the order.

"Open the iris"

**Infirmary**

As the young man lay peacefully under the watchful eye of the nurses, they failed to notice that when he exhaled every now and again gold vapour floated outwards and immediately disappeared.

**Control room**

As the iris opened SG-1, Dr Fraiser and the General expected to see a group of men walk though and relax after a long day but instead a round ball-like device rolled through and was immediately recognised by SG-1 but flashed brightly before they could react. After the light dimmed everyone in the gate and the control room had collapsed and coming through the Stargate were men full clad in armour with bird like helmets after a small group had came through the gate another wearing the same armour without the helmet came through, he was a white male with short black hair and a gold mark on his head in the shape of a bird.

"_**JAFFA KREE!"**_ as the Jaffa in charge shouted his orders the rest of the Jaffa spread out dragging the bodies of the SGC personnel away, the Jaffa with the gold mark noticed in his immediate field of view was a large wooden box stepping back out of fear before taking out a grey orb which revealed the face of a man who looked in his early thirty's and shaved bald "my lord Heru'ur we have taken the Tau'ri base however I have discovered that he is here the Chronarch" the sound of that name made the eyes of the man known as Heru'ur widen in fear but only for a brief moment.

"Find him and destroy him! Do not fail me first prime" as Heru'ur gave his command his faced disappeared and the First Prime to Heru'ur began his search for the owner of the box.

**Infirmary**

Instead of killing everyone in the base, the Jaffa instead stunned them in order to avoid conflict and to allow their god to signal handily kill them himself. As a Jaffa soldier had entered the infirmary he looked around and noticed that the bed closest to him was recently occupied, walking closer to investigate he tensed up and fell to the ground after being shocked by the previously unconscious man, he then raised the defibrillator he used as a weapon to his mouth blowing hit like a smoking gun.

"Clear" the man then picked up the staff weapon and left the infirmary.

**Storage room**

Sam woke up with a major head ache looking around to see a good portion of the base's personnel present then memories flooded back in and she realised that the base was under attack, beside her was Jack also waking up with a nasty head ache, he however remembered form the start.

"Carter please tell me I was dreaming of a goa'uld grenade rolling out of the gate?" Jack asked Sam giving him a half hearted smile.

"Sorry sir" she said has Jack hit his head purposefully on the ground.

"Dam" he said to himself as he got up "where's Teal'c and Daniel?"

"I don't know, they must have separated us knowing we work better all together" as she spoke other people began to wake up just as the door opened with a Jaffa soldier walking through with two more standing guard.

"You!" the Jaffa spoke with an disgusted tone at Sam after pointing at her one of the two guarding the door walked over to the two members of SG-1 and grabbed Sam only for Jack to intervene but was thrown against the wall. As the Jaffa grabbed Sam again the sound of a staff weapon was heard from the door as the guard standing their fell to the ground dead "Jaffa Kree!" the Jaffa holding Sam let go moving to investigate the disturbance but as he turned the corner was forced back after being hit by the end of a staff weapon after falling to the ground a young man entered the room and pointed the staff weapon he was holding at the only remaining Jaffa.

"_**Bet Jaffa!" **_the young man called out speaking in perfect goa'uld.

"_**Kree Tal Shal Mak!" **_the Jaffa retaliated.

"_**Metak Shatak Oz!" **_the man spoke again before pulling out a zat gun and stunning him, he then looked around and began to address the room this, time in English "ok everyone listen up, your base is currently under process of invasion so to make things simple, I ask you to stay here while I clean house" as most of the people didn't say a word, he did just take out three Jaffa easily so no one objected well almost no one.

"And who the hell are you!" Jack yelled getting up after he was shoved aside but the man in response just left the room with Sam and jack following "hey! I'm taking to you"

"And I don't care" The man relied as he turned to enter one of the armoury's opening the door with a blank key card, he then pulled out two vests and two P-90 SMG's "here, make yourselves useful if you're going to follow me around"

"What make you think we're going to follow you?" Jack said to the man as he equipped a holsters to his legs for two pistols and a shotgun strapping it to his back along with several boxes of ammo for each weapon, shoving them in his pockets surprising Sam as they showed no signed of anything thing in them despite one pocket being filled with three boxes of shotgun shells.

"I didn't say you had to follow me in combat, I just know you're going to follow where ever I go and where I'm going is where I'm going to take back this base. So you coming or not?" without saying another word Jack cocked his weapon ready to fight along with Sam "Sweet, now Avanti!" both SG-1 members looked at the man with a raised eyebrow at his choice of words "what? It means onwards in Italian"

As the three traversed the base Sam was thinking of questions to ask the stranger but she could only think of the basics.

"So, what do we call you?" the young man looked back to Sam.

"I already told you didn't i?" he replied.

"No, no you didn't all you said was you're a doctor" Jack followed making the boy stop and look at the veteran airman.

"No I said I was 'The' Doctor Note the _'The'_" the boy said before continuing.

"Okay then 'The Doctor' what's the plan?" Jack asked realising he will need his help in taking back the base.

"Ok to be clear only refer to me as The Doctor when talking about me, when talking to me call me Doctor and the plan is he disable the Stargate and purge hostiles" The Doctor said lifting his staff weapon as he said the word purge.

"Disable the Stargate?" Sam asked wondering why.

"Well if we disable the gate then the bad guys can't leave and it will allow us to leave the gate unattended, one of you guys knows how to do that right?" The Doctor explained then asked.

"I can but we will have a better fighting chance with the rest of the team" Sam noted followed by The Doctor giving the Captain a smile before leaping across hall T-junction to the other side as a flurry of staff weapon fire could be heard from behind the corner.

"I count two hostiles, cover your ears!" The Doctor shouted over before bringing out a grenade and throwing it down the hall way, after a couple of second the explosion rang though Sam's ears and the Jaffa had stopped firing. Looking around the corner both Jaffa where on the ground killed by the shock wave of the grenades.

"Nice" Jack approved as he turned the corner and checked for any more Jaffa troops.

"now I thing the other two are in here" The Doctor said as he opened the door, on a chair hand bound was Teal'c as the free Jaffa looked up expecting to see followers of Heru'ur he instead say his friends and the alien who had arrived in the box.

"O'Neill, Captain Carter it is good to see you" as Jack went to untie Teal'c the Doctor pulled out a silver and black stick shaped device pointed it at Teal'c and pressed a small button on the side lighting up a blue point and making a high-pitched buzzing sound, in result the rope tying Teal'c simply fell off stunning the three members of SG-1.

"Nifty gadget" Jack said as The Doctor put the device back in his pocket.

"Sonic screwdriver, never leave home without it" The Doctor then passed the staff weapon to Teal'c who caught it while standing up "tell you want, a Jaffa is a bold choice for an ally"

"He has his moments" Jack said with a smile before the group when to look of Daniel.

**Control Room**

As Daniel woke up from his daze he was greeted with a smack by the first Prime of Heru'ur.

"Ow" Daniel said containing the pain.

"Tell me where the he is and I will spare your life" the Jaffa demanded.

"And who is he?" Daniel replied not knowing who the Jaffa was on about.

"The Chronarch" the name was interesting but the only person he could think of was the boy with the box.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about" Daniel claimed half true but like most the Jaffa failed to listen to the truth.

"You will tell me where he is or this one dies" the Jaffa threatened pointing his staff weapon at Janet who was still unconscious, Daniel also spotted Hammond beside Janet also unconscious.

"I don't even know what a Chronarch is let alone where one is" not receiving the answer he desired only angered the Jaffa instead of listening.

"YOU LIE! Where is the Chronarch!" as he continued to demand he felt a small poke on his shoulder as he turned he say a young male with short brown hair and wearing a black trench coat.

"Sup" he said before sucker-punching him knocking him out cold "oww that guy's head is like a rock" as The Doctor complained Sam, Jack and Teal'c entered the control room and helped Daniel up.

"Are you unharmed Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked concerned for his friend.

"Yes I'm fine just a couple of bruises for tomorrow" after answering Teal'c Daniel began to stare at The Doctor who was standing in front of him.

"Could you stop staring at me? It's creepy" The Doctor asked disturbed by Daniels fascination.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, I'm Dr Daniel…"

"Jackson, yes I know who you are I read your book, very intriguing yet still humanity fails to see the truth beyond Myth" The Doctor interrupted surprising to Daniel that he knew who he was "I'm The Doctor" The Doctor introduced holding out his hand which Daniel took in good faith.

"Doctor? Doctor of what?" Daniel asked confused about his name.

"Just that, call me The Doctor" he explained rather vaguely.

"Now that we have a minute, mind telling us a bit more than The Doctor?" Jack asked since the First prime was down and the rest of the Jaffa weren't going to kill the prisoners .

"What is there to tell, better question is what do you want to know?" The Doctor asked ready for some questions to avoid more.

"Where are you from?" Daniel asked.

"Gallifrey" he replied without hesitation.

"And I'm guessing you are a Chronarch" Daniel asked again referencing what The Jaffa was looking for.

"Close that's what middle class species call me the actual name is Time Lord" he corrected.

"Bit boastful don't you think" Jack retorted.

"Yea kind of a traditional thing but accurate none the less" The Doctor said showing his own feelings about the name of his race.

"Why where you acting like you were in the gate room you seem much more controlled unlike the last time" Sam asked.

"Well I had just regenerated and since for Time Lords driving after regenerating is like driving while drunk and so I aimed the Tardis to crash somewhere on earth, sorry about the her by the way I'll move her aside later" he explained casually.

"Regenerated?" Daniel and Sam both said at the same but before The Doctor could answer he keeled over, looking like he was about to barf he coughed up a small cloud of golden energy, which Jack and Teal'c reacted by raising their weapons.

"Don't worry it isn't dangerous, just excess energy. You see I while ago I was killed. Regeneration is my peoples way for healing and I had just gone through the process when I crashed in exchange for the fix up, my appeared changed and judging by my voice I'm a lot younger" The Doctor Explained while getting up.

"Your appearance?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Yea, it's a bit difficult to explain on the fly but think of it this way. Imagine I was him" he said pointing at Jack "then during the process of regeneration, my body is repaired but then I become him" the continued now pointing at Daniel "My body completely changes along with my personality with my memories being the only thing that remains even then it gets scrambled like eggs in a blender every time" The complete group of SG-1 looked in disbelief in the young alien while he turned on the spot and activated the base's intercom "right, time to put on a show" having a little cough preparing his voice he began to address the entire base "attention all idiots wearing stupid armour, your leader the one with the gold thing on his head has been put down, so I give this waning surrender know and I will let you leave unharmed, if you agree to my terms allow one of the humans to tell me so otherwise I will activate the self destruct and trust me i will survive, there is a reason why your gods call me the Destroyer. That is all" after The Doctors speech the entire base was dead quite with only the beeps and clicks of the equipment in the gate room.

"Again a bit boastful" Jack joked again while The Doctor tuned back.

"You think, I was going to use the I'm a Time Lord speech, I do love that one but these twits don't even know what I Time Lord is" The Doctor then looked at the rebel Jaffa "no offence their big man" Teal'c then turned his head slightly then turned back.

"None taken" just as they began to relax for a moment the phone began to ring as The Doctor picked it up Walter began relaying the Jaffa's choice.

"Hello"

"Uh hello, the Jaffa are standing down and are being escorted to the holding cells" Walter explained to the stranger that disarmed an entire militia of Jaffa with only his words.

"No bring them to the Stargate, I'm a man of my word and I can get…uh O'Neill, yea O'Neill to tell you instead"

"Ok sir, we'll bring them up" as The Doctor put the phone down SG-1 began to question his decision.

"Why are you letting them go?" Daniel asked on behalf of the team.

"Because then I would be better than them plus they surrendered in exchange for their freedom, it just seems wrong to go against my word" as he finished Dr Fraiser and General Hammond began to stir and wake up.

"But we can't send them back he don't have the address they came from" Sam commented which The Doctor answered by taking out his Device known as a sonic screwdriver and flipping it I his hand, he then flicked it making it extend with four claws, pointing it at the Stargate he pressed the button and after the tip lit up and the bussing sound blared the gate instantly activated and opened.

"Instant return, every Stargate stores the last known address it connected to useful trick if you need to follow someone" the members of SG-1 all smiled at the brilliance of their new ally.

"Does someone mind telling me what's going on?" Hammond asked after regaining all his sense.

"Well George it's a long story" Jack said as the first of the Jaffa began to enter the gate room.

**An hour and a detailed explanation later**

As the last of the Jaffa were escorted back to where they came from, SG-1 were told that the entirety of SG-7 had been executed by Heru'ur and as The Doctor and Teal'c watched as the only killed Jaffa where stretchered threw the gate in good faith one airman was walking the first prime to the gate ready to send him back but he was stopped by The Doctor.

"Not him he can stay" with a nod from Teal'c the airman began to escort the Jaffa to the holding cells. After the gate was deactivated the rest of SG-1, Dr Fraiser and General Hammond entered the gate room.

"Doctor on behalf of this facility and ever soul in it I thank you for your help" General Hammond thanked the Time Lord with a salute which The Doctor returned with a more casual version.

"Not a problem General, just be glad I woke up when I did or I would have been captured and the SGC would have been overrun" despite the cheerful smile he had The Doctor began to feel very faint and as quickly has he shut his eyes he collapsed once again.

**Infirmary, 10 hours later**

Opening his eyes The Doctor could see he was back in the bed he started in and looking around he saw Sam at his side who had fallen asleep, as The Doctor tried to get up Sam began to stir and lifted her head realising where she had fallen asleep.

"Morning sleepy head" The Doctor joked as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, didn't think I'd dose off" Sam apologised which The Doctor rasied his hand to stop her.

"It's not a problem you've had a rough day, why don't you go and get some sleep" agreeing with him Sam got up with a smile and began to leave the infirmary but she was halted by The Doctor as he called out "by the way I didn't catch your name"

"Its Sam, Samantha Carter" she replied keeping her smile.

"Nice to meet you Sam" and after a proper greeting she left the Doctor as he began to drift off, knowing that his regeneration cycle had completed.

**Next Episode:**

**New Adjustment**

Courier: huh pretty good right. Of course it was, took some doing but I got there

As for my other series Doctor Who: Equestrian Chronicles by the time you've read this I would be around finishing it and that will tie up Season 1 then a charismas special.

After which I'll begin work on season two hitting it off with everyone's favourite draconian (Discord if you have no idea what a draconian is)

This series will also run alongside the other but from past experiences it will be quite a bit from each episode but remember be patient and you will get your fill

Have fun guys and keep reading

Avanti!


	2. Chapter 2

Courier: hi guys and ladies back again with chapter two of Project: Chronarch, hope you are enjoying it. Please do what you must if you like it. I could definitely use the reviews as I love feedback to make it even better.

I would also like to point out that this is hopefully going to span over the entire series, but I would like to include Atlantis and universe. But SG-1 comes first so tell me what you think and I can start something up.

This series will be updated when I get round to it as I also write a MLP:FIM/Doctor Who Fic which I'm just about done with S2 EP1 at the time of this upload so be patient and you will see what the goa'uld actually think of the Chronarch

Please favourite and leave your opinions in the review section

goa'uld _**"Jaffa Kree!"**_

This story also takes place beginning of season 3 between Seth and Fair game; the story will begin to follow the series by chapter three

Stargate SG-1

Project: Chronarch

Episode 2: New Adjustment

After the events of the previous week and a few nights in infirmary The Doctor was given full clearance of the operations of the SGC apart from mission briefings. Due to his new found freedom he was able to get familiar with his new surroundings and his new body, currently he was in the cafeteria testing his new tastes and Teal'c had spotted him with a table full of different kinds of food.

"Are you well Doctor?" the Jaffa asked watching the young man try different things and either putting it aside if he didn't like it or finish it if he did.

"hmm?, yea I'm fine just need to see what I like and don't like" Teal'c himself was holding a bowl of cereal and sat down to join his new ally.

"Do you not remember" Teal'c inquired as he started on his breakfast.

"yea I do but last time I ate I had a different mouth, different tastes so know I'm trying everything to see if I do or don't" The Doctor explained before taking a bite out of a pear and immediately spitting it out "Ugh! Nope still don't like pears" he said throwing the pear as far as he could, it was then Jack entered the cafeteria first noticing the pear by his feet then at the large table full of food.

"You know that was a waste of a perfectly good pear" Jack said in his sarcastic tone.

"Pears are rubbish, not my fault" The Doctor replied before stuffing a pancake in his mouth "Ohh, I'm sticking with these" Jack glanced at Teal'c in confusion.

"his apparent Regeneration has left him with a new sense of taste" Teal'c repeated to Jack what The Doctor said to him.

"oh, well Doc I'm just popping by to ask when you are going to move that box that's sitting in the gate room" The Doctor looked up and mumbled something but his mouth was full of pancakes at the time "yes i understand you crystal clear" Jack retorted sarcastically prompting The Doctor to clear his throat.

"i said have you tried walking around it or better yet move it to the side, I'm sure it wouldn't take more than five to seven people to move" as The Doctor returned to his breakfast Jack turned to leave but forgot he had something else to tell him.

"Oh yea forgot to say, general wants to talk to you in his office and Daniel asked to see you as soon as you can" The Doctor responded with a thumbs up and Jack left to go and watch TV.

**Hammonds Office**

General Hammond was currently on the phone when The Doctor looked through the window, so instead of barging in he knocked waiting for the General to grant him entry.

"Come in" opening the door The Doctor had a scan of the room and found from Hammonds decorations he had quite the military history "yes Mr President, of course sir I'll see to it" as The Doctor sat down Hammond set down the bright red phone and directed his attention to the Time Lord "i was currently taking to my commander in chief, Captain Carter tells me you know a bit about earth's history so I'm guessing don't need to explain much"

"Not about earth no but I'm wondering why you want to see me?" The Doctor was feeling slightly uncomfortable due to the base uniform he had to wear after his clothed where disposed while he was unconscious and so he was constantly adjusting himself.

"Well Doctor your sudden appearance has my superiors a bit on edge and so I've been told to keep you detained and find as much information as i can, then turn you over to a top secret base for study. I'm telling you this..." The Doctor put the pieces together and realised what he was going to ask.

"you want me to help you fight this war" Hammond gave a slight nod and pointed at the red phone.

"i just got authorisation from the president, I'm offering you to help us fight against the goa'uld and be seen as a valuable asset to the US Air force" The Doctor thought it through for a few seconds, he knew that the General was a good man but he could also tell if he denied the offer Hammond would order for his arrest or take the box away.

"Ok, I'll join your little crusade BUT under four conditions" the General perked up relieved The Doctor agreed.

"Name them and I'll make sure they happen"

"first I'm not telling you anything about the future, i have duty as a Time Traveller to keep the continuum in check, two for the same reason i cannot give you any form of technology that will potentially change your future but i can still exploit my knowledge in whatever you find, three i want to be in SG-1" Hammond expected his demands to be over the top, The Doctor was basically saying the same thing all advanced civilisations said about their technology which was an easy thing to explain and with what Jack said to him about his combat skills he would gladly allow a fifth member into SG-1.

"Of course and the last?" Hammond asked the young man.

"i want to wear what i want cause this uniform is very uncomfortable, I've got my own clothes i just don't want to wear this...no offence" The Doctor said making Hammond give off a small chuckle as he too though the same when he wore it years ago.

"Not a problem, I'll just explain things to the President. I think Dr Jackson was asking for you earlier" Hammond informed The Doctor as he got up to leave.

"Thanks General, I'll just get changed beforehand" before Hammond could ask how he could have extra clothes in that small box, The Doctor had already left.

**Daniels's office **

After a quick change and helping the gate room security move the box to one side, The Doctor had made his way to Daniels office.

"Knock, knock" The Doctor greeted as he entered the open door, Daniel was currently looking at some translations on his computer, when The Doctor spoke he looked up seeing the young man in blue jeans, a brown T-shirt with a blue, red and white checkered closed shirt.

"Doctor Hello, glad you could come" Daniel replied getting up after noticing The Doctor standing in the door way.

"Not a problem, just got recruited by your boss who is now my boss...i have a job, how lovely" The Doctor explained before walking over to the mess covered table.

"sorry i get carried away when I'm working and i forgot to clean up" before he could get up to put away her things The Doctor held up his hand to stop him

"No no, you don't need to put it way. Organised mess is a brilliant thing, only you know where everything is but other people don't, love it." The Doctor then picked up a photo of a device found last year "what's this?"

"Oh that? That is a repository of knowledge of the race that built the stargate's. Their called…"

"The Ancients" Daniel was surprised that The Doctor knew about the Ancients, maybe he could know far more than Daniel could ever figure out

"You know of them?" The Doctor placed the photo back on the table and inhaled deeply before answering.

"yea, you could say they are your direct ancestors, they were the closest species to the Time Lords level of technology however they were more interested in genetics than temporal technology so the Time Lords left them be" in less than a minute The Doctor had explained more about the Ancients than Daniel had in a year.

"Wow, that's incredible" Daniel said in amazement.

"so I need to ask, what do you actually do?" The Doctor asked Daniel who was struggling to understand.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean?" Daniel replied hoping for the Time Lord to clarify the question.

"SG-1, if I'm going to work with you, I need to know what you do everyday"

"Oh, well we explore, doing so normally extends to first contact with many worlds that we visit" Daniel explained simply.

"so exactly what I do only with a Stargate instead of a Tardis. Great" in The Doctors confirmation to what he heard Daniel became curious about a word he never heard before.

"I'm sorry, what is a Tardis?" Daniel asked.

"oh yea, that's my ship, the blue box I arrived in" The Doctor replied.

"I have been meaning to ask, how is it a ship?" The Doctor stood silently unsure of what Daniel was on about "it's a bit small" instantly The Doctor realised what archaeologists issue was on about.

"oh that…well is hard to say, your better of seeing it for yourself" The Doctors offer made Daniels eyes light up in excitement, who knows what cultural discoveries could be found in a vessel built by a race more powerful than the gate builders

"I would like that very much" Daniel said with enthusiasm but frowned when he noticed the clock and double checked his watch "but there is a briefing about to take place, maybe another time"

"sure, I'm not going anywhere" Daniel smiled as he walked past The Doctor and out of the room but as The Doctor looked round ready to soak in his boredom Daniel popped his head back in the door.

"Hey if your part of SG-1 then you need to come too" The Doctor hesitated for a moment be for giving a brief smile.

"Oh well…what the hell" The Doctor then followed Daniel to the briefing room wondering what he was going to take part in.

**Briefing Room**

Upon entering the briefing room The Doctor looked around to see Hammond and the rest of SG-1 sitting around the table.

"Doctor glad Dr Jackson could bring you along, I forgot to tell you about the meeting" Hammond greeted the Time Lord prompting the rest of the team to face him.

"George, did I miss a memo?" Jack asked confused as to why The Doctor was present.

"The Doctor will be assisting you from now on as the fifth member of SG-1, we had agreed on it an hour ago" Jack turned to face the General with an annoyed expression.

"General, we do not need another member of SG-1" despite Jacks disapproval none of the other members seemed to share his opinion.

"I'm sorry Colonel but it was the only way to get him to stay and help us fight the Goa'uld" The Doctor slowly walked to the chair directly opposite Hammond.

"Sorry if I caused some inconvenience" The Doctor said as he sat down.

"Of course not, it would be fun to have someone to talk to who actually understands quantum physics" Sam said with a cheerful smile.

"Same but with history and culture and I bet Teal'c would love having another alien on the team" Daniel followed causing Teal'c to turn to Daniel with his rather blank expression.

"Indeed" Jack looked in shock as his three best friends wanted the new guy to jump on the team.

"Traitors" Jack said quietly, prompting Hammond to continue.

"Ok, SG-1 here is what we have planned for the next month" After Hammond had briefed the members of SG-1 including their new addition, Hammond had brought up a base wide ceremony that was to take place the next day "as you know the Secretary of Defence, will be arriving tomorrow to give a speech to congratulate all of us on a successful first 2 years of the Stargate program and defeating two system lords in the process"

"Umm what will I be doing?" The Doctor asked after raising his hand slightly.

"nothing important, all you have to do is attend" after giving Hammond his thumbs up, SG-1 all left to prepare for the next day.

**2 hours later**

Sam was ready to leave for home and she decided to check on The Doctor before she left, expecting him to be locked in his box he was actually sitting on top of his box welding the lamp back on with a blow torch.

"uh Doctor?" hearing Sam over the sound of the burning flame he cut the fuel and faced Sam his face black from soot and his eyes covered by his goggles.

"Yea?" The Doctor replied flipping his goggles up.

"you do know, that flame will burn straight threw the wood" Sam pointed out showing her concern but The Doctor just smiled and jumped off the box removing his goggles and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his face.

"Don't worry about it, the old girl can take much more than that without leaving a scratch" The Doctor said proudly patting the box gently.

"Then what did those scorch marks? That torch burns hotter than the surface of the sun" Sam inquired, scared of what could scorch something that can survive higher temperatures than a star.

"well the old girls been getting hit by all sorts for a good couple centuries, like trying to shoot through the berlin wall with a 9 mil" The Doctor explained before placing the blow torch back through the doors to his back and pulling out a pot of paint, a couple paint brushes.

"still it looks like it's just been through a war zone" looking down Sam saw The Doctor open the paint pot with his sonic screwdriver with the lid popping off.

"that's because she has, my planet was at war with another species hell bent in universal obliteration, which is why I decided to make the planets core go critical and blow up, wiping them out" this revelation made Sam's jaw drop as she took a step back. This guy just admitted to destroying his own planet.

"Why! There must have been other options other than blowing up your planet" Sam exclaimed as The Doctor stood up looking down in shame.

"I wish there were. My planets government had devised a plan to end the war and ascend to beings of pure consciousness, it would have never worked but the act would have destroyed the entire universe by ripping the Continuum apart. I made a choice Sam, my people or the rest of the universe, no brainer" Sam had no idea how powerful The Doctors species was but if it was her decision she would have done the same but not without attempting to find a solution. "Any way enough of my past, wanna help me paint?" Sam's mind was drawn from her thoughts on The Doctors actions to the man holding out a paint brush.

"Sure but on the condition you show me the inside afterwards" Sam offered which The Doctor pondered for a moments and shrugged

"sure you gotta deal" Sam took the brush and removed her jacket and dipped the brush in the pot and applied the first stroke of the perfect blue paint, The Doctor smiled and joined in and for the next hour both scientist continued to paint the age old box.

"Finally done, you know for a small box it sure takes a while to coat" Sam commented replacing the lid to the pot which surprisingly hadn't changed in volume at all, The Doctor had went inside and brought out a wet paint sign and stood it up where it could be seen.

"Just be glad she likes you" The Doctor retorted while grabbing Sam's jacket and handing it to her "well a promise is a promise" The Doctor stepped to the side and clicked his fingers somehow making the door open on its own and what Sam saw made her jaw drop. She then began to move around the box trying to understand how and after making a complete lap she slowly entered the box and now stood in a massive round room held up by six huge metal support columns, in the middle of the room was a hexagonal console covered in different controls with a large glass cylinder linking the console to the ceiling, at the edge of the room was a doorway leading into a corridor lined with more doors before shooting off in to separate directions on the other side was a set of stair that seemed to lead down into the lower areas of the ship, Sam just tod staring at everything while The Doctor walked up behind her.

"This is incredible, it completely defies the laws of physics" Sam commented before The Doctor walked past her.

"not really, it's just bigger on the inside, no big deal" The Doctor said tweaking a few switches each making a different sound and who knows what function they had.

"But how does it do it?" Sam asked walking closer to the console and The Doctor leaning in on the ships controls.

"'_She'_ and basically the inside is in a different dimension to the outside, my people were very good at dimensional physics" Sam was fascinated by what she could learn from this wonder of technology but was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. Checking her phone she realised she needed to get home and prepare for tomorrow "if you gotta go then go, I'm not going anywhere"

"Thanks..." Sam was about to leave then she looked back and at The Doctors attire "oh and Doctor, put something formal on for tomorrow" after notifying the Time Lord Sam left the Tardis leaving the Gallifreyan alone who had looked down

"what's wrong with what I have on?"

**The next Day**

The Doctor had moved the Tardis to one side once the paint was dry and the gate room was decorated for the event, he couldn't find anything t wear so he settled with his formal Gallireyan military attire which looked a lot like the blue US Air Force uniform but it was dark red and with Gallifreyan symbols in areas where wording would be placed but despite looking well dresses he was dead bored almost falling asleep but he was soon woken up when he heard his friends name from the General.

"From the Vice Chief of Staff of the Air Force. In recognition of Captain Samantha Carter's outstanding work, I hereby authorise her immediate promotion to the rank of Major. Captain, step forward" as soon as Hammond announced Sam's Promotion the entire room erupted in applause, Jack proceeded to replaced Sam's pips with a golden leaf and Sam recited a declaration and she walked back down and stood besides The Doctor.

"congrats" The Doctor said quietly which Sam nodded in response a bit embarrassed of it all. After the applause ended Jack stood at the pedestal ready to give a speech. The Doctor had no idea what for as he wasn't around the last time SG-1 was in one of their apparent life or death moments.

"Normally I'm a man of very few words…" however before he could finish a bright light engulfed the room and once it vanished Jack had vanished when everyone had checked their eyes Hammond immediately rushed to command.

"Code 9!" after declaring his order everyone in the room rushed to their posts and The Doctor stared at the stop Jack vanished.

"Asgards"

**Next Episode:**

**Outnumbered 3-1**

Courier: hope you enjoyed it, I defiantly enjoy creating the scenarios that the team have with The Doctor and I'm hoping to add a few DW villains when the time is right.

Have fun guys and keep reading

Avanti!


	3. Chapter 3

Courier: hi guys and ladies back again with chapter three of Project: Chronarch, it took some time I know but it is finished now. I have made an executive decision to use the more impactful episodes or the ones I really like since doing every single episode and all of Atlantis would be to much as a unpaid hobby. So once I've finished with the primary stories I will release more Chapters as Extras. Enjoy the story.

Please favourite and leave your opinions in the review section.

Goa'uld _**"Jaffa Kree!"**_

Stargate SG-1

Project: Chronarch

Episode 3: Outnumbered 3-1

As the entire SGC went on high alert over the sudden abduction of Jack O'Neill the rest of SG-1 including their newest addition was called in to discuss the matter.

"What the hell happened?" Hammond asked utterly confused.

"It looked like the teleport beams the Asgard's used to save Cimmeria when Heru'ur took over" Daniel replied.

"No question, that was definitely an Asgard teleporter not only do I recognize the aesthetics but the timing just reeks Asgard" The Doctor confirmed as he sat down putting his feet up, this action received a stern look from Hammond prompting the Time Lord to lower his feet "sorry"

"So you've encountered the Asgard before?" Hammond asked needing as much information as possible.

"Not directly but their position in the Ioa galaxy makes them required reading at the academy on my planet but their history with the Ancients proves their not hostile to humans in any way but if they've taken Jack then it's for a reason and should return him shortly since I hear they're not one for small talk" The Doctor replied just as the same light blinded the room and Jack was standing before them.

**After a quick explanation**

"Why would the Goa'uld agree to this negotiation?" Hammond asked in reference to the species reluctance for the topic.

"The Goa'uld fear the Asgard" Teal'c answered with the obvious answer since the Asgard are the only civilization to surpass the Goa'uld that the SGC have come across.

"Plus I assume the Asgard would offer them something in return as that's generally how negotiations work" Daniel added with a more logical standpoint.

"Well what if the summit fails?" Hammond asked as he would need an option if the worst case.

"Thor said it was pretty much the only option he could offer, if it fails…total annihilation" Jack replied.

"Well the President is wondering how confidant we are in trusting the Asgard" Hammond continued.

"Well the Tok'ra trust them" Sam added since her father was now one of them and trusting his word.

"Tok'ra?" The Doctor asked curious.

"They're a sub faction of the Goa'uld that are against the Goa'uld morals" Sam explained quickly.

"Ah"

"They helped Jack when he got the ancients language downloaded into his brain" Daniel pointed out.

"You gotta love him for that" Jack said since that act saved his life

"But we know very little about the politics out there, how do we know if the Asgard have our best interest at heart.

"Well every civilization as a different political structure but intergalactic politics don't differ from yours too much and the Asgard will focus on keeping us alive. so we can assume that if for any reason we agree on a treaty Earth will be unharmed and immune from invasion" The Doctor explained with his greater understanding of the galaxy than everyone else, then the room once again lit up with a bright light and a little grey alien with an enlarged head stood before Hammond and SG-1 with the General more than a little concerned.

"Colonel Do we need security?" Hammond asked since he did not know what the Asgard looked like and was unsure if they should defend themselves or not.

"No I'll vouch of them sir" Jack replied before standing up to introduce everyone "Major Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson you remember Thor?" after a brief silence Jack continued "uh Thor this is Teal'c, The Doctor and Major General George Hammond, he's the leader of our facility here" Thor noted in silence the identities of his ally's but froze and stared at The Doctor after he waved hello.

"I was unaware you had a Time Lord among you, it is an honour to meet you Doctor not only have I great respect for your race but your own personal feet's are spoken of with high regard among my people" SG-1 and Hammond marvelled at how he identified The Doctor almost immediately and The Doctor himself a little bit flattered.

"My reputation precedes me, it's good to meet you Thor, I've meant to visit your planet a couple times, your history and technology are fascinating and I too have great respect for your kind" with Thor nodding in gratitude he turned to Jack with the news he came with

"The system lord have agreed to negotiate"

"That's good news" Jack acknowledged after Thor's and The Doctors little meet and greet.

"They will arrive in four day's" Thor added making Jack a little paranoid.

"Here?" Jack asked in concern and uncertainty.

"It is customary for these negotiations to take place on the planet in question, three representatives of the system lord will arrive by Stargate, you must be prepared to speak for all the inhabitants of earth" Thor explained directing it mainly at Jack rather than everyone

"Well maybe not me personally" Jack hoped but was not so lucky.

"We have chosen you O'Neill to represent your planet at the proceedings" Thor clarified.

"Well you see that could be a mistake…you see Dr Jackson here is an extremely educated and articulate man well versed in all the languages…" however Thor had made his decision.

"You have led your people into the Galaxy through the Stargate you are our choice O'Neill, further instructions to aid you in preparation will follow" after the alien had finished he vanished in a flash of light which SG-1 and Hammond had gotten used to and Jack turned around in uncertainty.

"We're doomed" The Doctor said which the colonel didn't retaliate towards cause in his mind he knew it to

**The next day**

"Cronus was one of the earliest Greek gods, one of Twelve Titans which ascended to supreme domination" Daniel explained after receiving the names of the Goa'uld attending and making a briefing with what they knew from Earth's history with The Doctor providing more accurate information.

"He was God of fate and Father to Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and Hades and this last relation may be a connection to the Goa'uld Sokar" The Doctor added before Teal'c made his own comment.

"Cronus is the most influential of the System lords, it was he who originally banished Sokar, Cronus was also the mortal enemy of Apophis" Teal'c finished but The Doctor noted a hint of sadness in his voice, this Goa'uld may have a history with Teal'c since he was Teal'c's primary foe when serving under Apophis.

"Which may indicate why the other System Lord didn't join in Apophis's attack on Earth" Daniel figured since Earth wasn't that much of a threat to them at that point for them to focus on.

"The system lords reluctantly band together to defend Goa'uld territory against outside threats such as the Asgard and the Re'tu, however they still battle amongst themselves over control of their individual domains" Teal'c finished still emotionless as he was trained to be.

"Makes you wonder how their slaves can worship their 'God' when most know of other beings like themselves" The Doctor said before Daniel continued with his presentation.

"The second Goa'uld we're expecting is U" Daniel said pointing the remote at the projector which made Jack think Daniel was pointing at him.

"Me?" Jack answered confused.

"U is the name of the Goa'uld" The Doctor informed wondering if he did that on purpose as the name was in his hands or he wasn't paying attention.

"Ahh, Sorry" Jack apologised which made several of the airmen attending, the Secretary of Defence Arthur Simms and Sam to smile at Jacks unique sense of humour.

"Also known as U the Great, he did not assume the role of a God per say but may have been one of China's earliest Emperors" Daniel continued before changing the slide and giving The Doctor his turn

"Legends say that he possessed great mythic powers and sprang into the world from a dragons body, ancient Scrolls say he founded the first recorded dynasty whose advances came about under harsh rule, however it should be noted that U did account for a number of positive influences" after The Doctor had finished he looked around only just noticing the small whisper from his Commanding officer.

"Thank you…" both Daniel and The Doctor stared at Jack in disapproval "sorry"

"According to Thor U is the most likely to favour this treaty since his interest no longer reside in this area of the galaxy" Daniel finished.

"And the third Goa'uld?" Hammond asked.

"One we haven't met but have a certain familiarity with" several people in the room looked up has they had either no knowledge or had a personal hatred against this Goa'uld "for those that don't know Nerrti is responsible for wiping out all but one survivor on P8X-987 along with four members of the SGC in an attempt to destroy Earths Stargate" Sam was the main person to have a deep connection with this planet as she and the last survivor had become close in that event.

"Cassandra's planet" she noted which Daniel responded by continuing the presentation.

"Little is known about Nerrti by Earth's perspective, she in early Hindu reference was the Destructive Goddess of Darkness" Daniel explained opening the room to discussion.

"I've read the reports on that mission and I'm not a fan of genocide but even I got to admit having a title like that earns some points on the coolness factor" The Doctor said in with his unusual perspective.

"So we're going to let these Goa'uld just walk in?" Sam asked not wanting to bring their enemies with one already making an attempt on their lives onto Earth.

"There is a number of aspects I'm not comfortable with Major" Hammond confided realising the necessity for this summit "Teal'c I would like you to act as liaison to the Goa'uld, Dr Jackson…" before Hammond could continue Teal'c was uncomfortable with his assignment.

"General Hammond!" Teal'c spoke up which was unusual even to SG-1.

"is there a problem?" Hammons asked not able to grasp Teal'c's concern.

"I mean no disrespect but I have given my allegiance to you, to the SGC and the people of this world freely. I will however not see to the petty needs of these Goa'ulds" Hammond feeling that he had offended Teal'c searched for a viable replacement or for someone to convince him otherwise.

"I'll see to the petty need of the Goa'uld since I have nothing specific to contribute at the moment" The Doctor volunteered making Hammond agree.

"Ok Doctor. Teal'c you take The Doctors place and assist Major Castle in security" Teal'c responded with a nod of gratitude towards Hammond for his reassignment "according to Thor treaty law will not permit weapons of any kind into this facility during these negotiations"

"Whoa Sir! That doesn't sound wise?" Jack intervened disagreeing with the law.

"We're largely trusting the Asgard based on your word colonel, this is their rule as a result the base is completely sealed off from the surface, the Secretary will be staying to represent the President. Storage room 12A on level 17 will be converted into a meeting room for security reasons, you have all received folders that include your individual assignments with the acceptation of The Doctor and Teal'c who have switched assignments" while Hammond was speaking The Doctor poked Teal'c on the arm and gave him his folder gesturing them to swap folders which the Jaffa complied "and preparation instructions have been laid out by the Asgard. There's a lot of work to do people and not much time" and with that the meeting was adjourned.

**3 days later **

Only minutes before the arrival of the Goa'uld The Doctor and Daniel were heading to the control room to await their arrival but both had to endure the painful task that was an Elevator ride.

"Doctor you alright you seem a little tense" Daniel noted with the Time Lord looking in his direction briefly.

"It's Teal'c, in the time that I've known him he has a calm and controlled manner void of emotion and that's not uncommon among soldiers with his background but did you notice his change in tone when talking about Cronus?" The Doctor explained his troubles making Daniel think back to the other day.

"You think he has a connection to Cronus?"

"Defiantly, I just don't know what? Does he ever mention his family?" The Doctor continued.

"No but we do know that they are safe from the Goa'uld, why?" Daniel asked curious about what The Doctor was thinking.

"Bugger that rules out the Drax idea" The Doctor said in disappointment.

"Who's Drax?"

"A comic book character whose family was murdered by a vicious tyrant and he vowed revenge…Teal'c seemed to fit the role except Drax was green instead of black" The Doctor finished with the Elevator doors opening a few second later.

"That sounded incredibly racist" Daniel responded in shock.

"Not really, Time Lords have no concept of race like you do, us regenerating and what not" The Doctor explained stepping out of the elevator.

"You can change skin colour as well when you regenerate?" Daniel asked for confirmation taking out a note pad to document the information he was given.

"Of course everything changes, I could be black, green or blue even a woman" The Doctor added making Daniel stop to process what The Doctor just said.

**Two hours later**

With the incoming wormhole alarm blaring throughout the base personnel with weapons retreated to the elevators so that the treaty wouldn't be in jeopardy and standing in the Gate room was Hammond, Sam, Jack and The Doctor all in their formal attire from the other day.

"Never had to wear this twice in the same year, this should be fun" with The Doctors using his powers of optimism to brighten the mood, the gate activated opening with a large ejection of energy before settling into a puddle like state "ooh I've never seen that in person before, shame I'm not going through it this time" The Doctor said before the Goa'uld came through.

"Next time buddy" Jack said like a father to a disappointed child placing his hand on his shoulder for effect and after focusing on the gate watched as the three system lord walked through examining the gate room of their human enemy.

"Greeting I'm General Hammond of the SGC, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill he'll be our representative for this treaty and this is…"

"The Chronarch" the Goa'uld with long hair and wearing sliver armour spoke with authority "I've heard the legends and I must say they are impressive even if a little exaggerated but you have my Respect" Cronus complimented The Doctor giving a small bow in respect with U doing the same with only Nerrti refusing.

"I'm flattered but my actions are to protect others yours are only to conquer and destroy, so don't think I'm a fan of your work but for now let's get down to business, I'm The Doctor and I'll be your butler during your stay here, anything you require please just ask, so please follow me and I'll take you to your accommodations" all three System Lords stared at the Time Lord before following him. Later on The Doctor escorted Cronus into his room while to officers did the same with the others "this is a VIP room and just to clarify VIP means very important person, though I hope this room is ok, Daniel did spend a good 12 hours thinking of a room to suit your tastes" Cronus inspected his room being heavily unimpressed.

"You're idea of accommodation is pitiful" Cronus admitted with a chuckle.

"Yea well this room wasn't built around your ego so it'll have to…" before The Doctor could finish Cronus attention was diverted by U.

"I will not stand for this!" he yelled from outside the hall causing both The Doctor and Cronus to investigate.

"What is this about?" Cronus demanded entering the hallway only to see the traitor Teal'c _**"Traitor!"**_

"_**A pleasure to see you again Cronus" **_Teal'c replied.

"_**Remove yourself from my sight traitor" **_Cronus added before The Doctor walked up to Teal'c.

"What's this about?" while Teal'c was concentrating on Cronus, Nerrti voiced their outrage.

"Your crude surveillance device were poorly hidden in our quarters" she yelled in annoyance.

"That's because they weren't they're…" The Doctor paused after being handed one from U "security cameras, their for your own safety"

"As I was trying to explain" Teal'c added before Cronus had agreed with his allies.

"I will not be spied upon!" he demanded.

"Nor will I!" Nerrti agreeing also.

"Well no offence was made my it, they are a security precaution, every room even mine has one" The Doctor explained and he wasn't lying "I'll asked if we can take them out of your rooms but if it's all the same to you they there going to be kept in the halls" The Doctor proposed earning a nod of agreement from each of the System Lords.

"Do not show your face to me again _**Traitor**_" Cronus added before leaving.

"_**Until the next time"**_ Teal'c replied before leaving himself with The Doctor in tow.

**Back at the briefing room**

"Being first prime to Apophis I often did battle with the Jaffa of Cronus" Teal'c informed in a conversation that started between the two aliens of earth.

"Teal'c you must have faced a lot of rival Goa'uld and that was a lot more personal and don't deny it, I understood every word you said" The Doctor replied before Teal'c was staring at the device that had given the Goa'uld their power.

"My father was once first prime to Cronus, when I was but a child Cronus commanded my father to attack a Goa'uld who was more powerful at the time. It was an impossible battle to win, when all was inevitably lost, Cronus killed my father as punishment and exiled my mother and I, we fled to Chulak and I vowed to become the strongest Jaffa I could and become first prime to Apophis, the sworn enemy of Cronus" after Teal'c had finished Hammond came out of his office to hear how his 'Guests' were doing.

"I trust our guests are settled?" Hammond asked hoping for good news.

"The Goa'uld demanded the security cameras be removed from their quarters" Teal'c reported with Hammond giving the obvious answer.

"Well I assume you told them no?"

"Actually I told them it would be fine however they've agreed to keep them in the halls" Hammond didn't like it but he had to put his home first.

"If you think it's necessary" with a quick nod from The Doctor Hammond turned to go back to his office before The Doctor turned to the Jaffa with concern.

"You going to be ok?"

"I will" Teal'c answered leaving the room attend to his other tasks.

"Well Inigo Montoya it is then" The Doctor added before tending to his duties also.

**Couple of hours later**

Jack stood in the meeting room fiddling with his blazer buttons before being startled by Sam.

"Just wanted to wish you luck…sir" Sam said with a smile.

"Thank you Captain…Major" Jack responded realizing he forgot her promotion earlier in the week.

"Nervous?" Sam asked her commanding officer.

"I wouldn't call it nervous…confused, I have no idea why I'm here" Jack said doubting his ability's before walking over to his seat at the table.

"Well the Asgard seem to have confidence in you, as do the rest of us. I know I couldn't do it" Jack turned on the spot sensing that Sam was troubled by something.

"What?"

"I didn't want to say anything as I wasn't sure till I saw his face but I think Cronus is the one who sent the Ashrak against Jolinar, I just hate having him here" Sam explained as she was bonded with the Tok'ra Jolinar some time ago and is in possession of her memories and feelings.

"Major…I hate having him anywhere" but his timing could only be worse as the second he spoke The Doctor had walked in with the system lords and by the gesture The Doctor gave he must have heard him earning a small glare from Cronus "oops" and with a faint good luck from Sam she left with The Doctor who gave him a good luck salute and the system lord sat down "well I guess we're just waiting for…" and precisely on time Thor materialised with his chair in his spot of the table "and here he is. Gangs all here, you all know each other. Guess we can get started" Jack finished by sitting down.

"The Asgard high council wishes you all greetings and thanks for this opportunity to negotiate for Peace" Thor began.

"The System Lords are prepared to hear the Asgard's proposal" U replied before Nerrti began talking in Goa'uld causing an argument between the System lords

"I thought we were all going to speak the same language here?" Jack asked Thor making Cronus and the others stand up and leave "what? What I say?" Jack asked further unsure of why they left.

"You insulted them" Thor answered bluntly making Jack turn to him in a confused manner.

"I insulted _'them'_" Jack repeated.

"For speaking out of turn, this was to be expected" Thor added before Jack sat back down.

"What are you talking about? They were yelling at each other before I said a word" Jack questioned in concern as if the first 2 minute were like this then the rest was going to be a disaster.

"The system lord have a fragile relationship with one another as do we with them" Thor explained just as the door opened with Daniel and The Doctor coming in.

"You mean their always like that?" Jack asked before his attention was diverted.

"Excuse me sorry for interrupting but what just happened?" Daniel asked as he just watched the Goa'uld march back to their quarters.

"Well we said hello, insulted each other and broke for recess" Jack briefly explained before looking to both The Doctor "can I ask you both something, why did you let the Goa'uld get that much power in the first place, I mean if you've got the technology"

"We are not proud of the fact that we have been force to ignore the situation as long as we have but you must understand there are other concerns for the Asgard, we have an enemy in our own Galaxy that is far worse than the Goa'uld" Thor finished making both Daniel and Jack pause in disbelief.

"Worse!" Daniel exclaimed wondering what can be more dangerous and evil that the system lords.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Thor, my people don't interfere with anything unless absolutely necessary or if they feel threatened, The Goa'uld combined don't have the technology to take out a my Tardis which is an obsolete model and dwarfs in comparison to the more advance Warships we've built even then they're millennia old to most Time Lord elders and that's very old" The Doctor added noting that compared to most advance races the Goa'uld just aren't advanced enough and aren't worth their time or they're preoccupied with more dangerous threats.

"But for now we use what resources we can spare to enforce these treaties?" Thor reassured but Daniel wasn't convinced.

"What happens if a rouge Goa'uld like Sokar who has been banished by the system lord decides to come after us?" Daniel asked with a very reasonable question.

"In order to maintain the treaty the system lord would attempt to prevent an attack, our greatest advantage has always been the futile nature of the Goa'uld, our single concern has been if a Goa'uld rises to dominant power, if Sokar where to dominate the System lords we the Asgard may not be able to stop him" Thor explained in his monotone voice.

"And they say I'm good at bluffing" The Doctor retorted sitting on the table swinging his legs.

"I must return to my ship now, it will take time for the System Lords to reconvene" while talking Thor stepped out of his chair and handed Jack an Asgardian communication stone "you may contact me with this…it will work as long as my ship is in orbit"

"How?" Jack asked with his simplistic mine struggling to understand the similarity to the stone and a radio or a phone.

"Hold it and talk, pretty simple" The Doctor answered with Thor turning to him "that's a compliment"

"We appreciate what you're doing for us" Daniel added with gratitude.

"These negotiations will not be easy and the Asgard will be required to make great sacrifices as will you" the moment he finished the grey alien disappeared in a bright flash.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm bailing you lot out again?" The Doctor asked hoping for some divine being to answer him.

**Hours later**

After offering an apology to the System lords, the meeting reconvened and after a short debate the Goa'uld agreed to accept the proposal to include Earth into the treaty in exchange for a cease in human development and both of the Tau'ri Stargates. After the meeting was augured SG-1, Hammond and the Secretary met up to discuss their options.

"Are we seriously going to give up gate travel" Daniel asked in concern since figuring out how to use it was one of his greatest achievements and losing it would also mean giving up the search for his wife.

"Well would you rather risk 7 billion lives" The Doctor replied with Sam looking over to him.

"There isn't 7 billion people on Earth Doctor" she corrected with the Doctor giving off a smirk.

"Not yet, you lot are like rabbits when it comes to your population"

"I believe that ring is the single most important thing on this planet and I understand what losing the gate would mean" the secretary stated before looking to jack "but it's on your word we trust these Asgard and peaceful solutions must be considered"

"True but…" Jack began before Sam butted in.

"The point is sir with all due respect, it's not as simple as you put it" Sam explained with Teal'c catching on.

"There is much out there that this treaty will not protect you from"

"I agree, the amount of times this planet gets attack or invaded astounds me and I I'm only one guy, I'm surprised you're all still alive" The Doctor added also agreeing.

"Well unless anyone can give me to good enough reason to not accept these term, I will forwards it to the president and it will hold serious weight" unable to answer the group ended the discussion and Jack went to talk with Thor hoping he could help in any other way while The Doctor went to the mess with Sam.

"There has to be another way?" Sam exclaimed while The Doctor himself was pondering a solution "I mean you've seen the future right, help us out!"

"Even I would bend the rules to help out at this point but I'm afraid from what I know about earth this program is too heavily kept secret, so I can't say if the future was because of the Stargate or lack of it. I'm sorry" The Doctor explained.

"It's not your fault, hell we dragged you into this. It should be us apologising" Sam added making The Doctor chuckle.

"I dragged myself into your problems long ago" The Doctor followed as he started to pick out his food.

"I need to ask. If we give up the stargates most of us will go our separate ways. What will you do?" Sam asked picking her own meal.

"Well I'd do what I do best. Running round the universe causing trouble and witnessing every moment before my eventual end. What about you?" The Doctor asked finding a table for the two of them.

"Probably using what we know so far to help build the technology to explore without a Stargate or find another one to restart the program but the cease in technological development will probably hinder that just a tad" Sam said starting on her blue jelly.

"You could always come with me if you want?" The Doctor offered making Sam look at him with surprise.

"Really? You would do that? Why?" Sam asked shocked to hear that.

"Well I'm old and doing what I do does get boring as does everything but I like to see myself as a mad tour guide of the universe. I mean imagine a young girl born in New York or LA bored of everyday live. Then imagine their reaction to seeing the sun close up or a brand new planet with new civilisation to explore. That's what I live for Sam, those reactions, that feeling of being such an inspiration to others and inspiring them to live life to the fullest even back on earth" The Doctors speech moved Sam, she had always thought of traveling the stars as a change to learn new things but it was nothing compared to the Doctors reason for doing the same and it brought a tear to her eye "but there is another reason I ask people to come with me…it's because I…" before the Doctor could finish the red alert began to blare and Sam shifted to military mode as the Doctor perked up hearing the alarm.

"_Security to level 25" _it was at that moment both Sam and The Doctor looked to each other. That was the where the Goa'uld where.

Later on Sam and The Doctor both learned that Teal'c and Cronus were attacked. Both now unconscious with no reason why Teal'c was in Cronus's room in the first place.

"How is he?" Jack asked Dr Frasier as he, Hammond and The Doctor looked over the Jaffa.

"He suffered quite the blow to the head resulting in some intracranial swelling but his infant Symbiote should assist in the healing process"

"What about Cronus?" The Doctor asked as the four walked over to the false god.

"Oh he should only be so lucky. Internal injuries and his host is dying"

"Shouldn't his snake be healing him too" Jack asked since Teal'c was himself being healed.

"Based on what I've learned on Goa'uld physiology, the symbiote cannot heal injuries this sever on his own" Dr Frasier replied as they were now standing over Cronus "personally I don't think he's going to make it. Could be hours could be minutes" at that moment Sam ran in with a tape in hand.

"I have the security video tape you'll want to see this" a few minutes later SG-1, Dr Frasier and Hammond were watching footage of Teal'c walking into Cronus's room but The Doctor couldn't help but notice the door closing on its own after Teal'c walked in "the SF's guarding the hallway sounded the alarm, the say Teal'c passed them and told them he was going to see Cronus"

"Well Nerrti and U are demanding an explanation" Daniel mentioned knowing what Goa'uld are like when demanding things.

"Do we tell them?" Jack asked for Hammond to give decision.

"Well based on the footage Teal'c is involved not that he is directly responsible for this" Sam added hoping that the other two Goa'uld wouldn't blame Teal'c since he himself was in the infirmary and was unable to inflict the harm dealt to Cronus.

"Well I don't believe that Teal'c would sacrifice the treaty even for a personal vendetta" it was then The Doctor realised he said too much.

"What personal vendetta?" Jack asked with a little sense of Déjà vu.

"You ever seen The Princess Bride, he's Inigo Montoya" immediately Jack knew exactly what he was referring too.

"For crying out loud why doesn't he tell us these things? Why didn't you tell us?" Jack complained before asking.

"Teal'c confided in me" The Doctor answered with the colonel not satisfied in the answer.

"I don't get it?" Sam asked confused.

"Inigo Montoya is a character from a film and a book, who took vengeance on the man who killed his father, I'll show you later" The Doctor then thought of an idea "wait a moment, you have a healing device don't you? Why don't we get the Goa'uld to use it to revive Cronus and find out what happened from him"

"That would be the best course of action" Dr Frasier agreed thinking of the other Goa'uld helping Cronus in some way.

"Agreed, Major find out what really happened" Hammond ordered with Sam leaving to investigate further.

**Later on**

Daniel and Jack left to get the other Goa'uld while Dr Frasier and The Doctor waited for them while also tending to Cronus in anyway the could.

"I need to ask" Dr Frasier started trying to think of the best way to put her word "what are you a doctor of exactly?"

"A few things actually, Medicine, Physics in multiple fields, history and Cheese making but to me it's just what I want to be called" The Doctor explained making Dr Frasier think about how long it would have taken him to earn so many doctorates "so how long have you been a doctor yourself Dr Frasier?"

"Please call me Janet, I like to make my patents feel at home here so I prefer people call me by my first name"

"Ok…Janet" the Doctor corrected himself before the door opened revealing the Goa'uld, Jack and Daniel.

"You will pay for this!" Nerrti declared upon seeing the unconscious Cronus.

"Oh ok paper or plastic?" The Doctor retorted making Jack and Janet smile I little bit.

"We're not sure what actually transpired" Hammond added having not been impressed by the Time Lord's antics.

"Whoever is responsible for this atrocity must be brought before us!" U Demanded believing that SG-1 knew who did it.

"We're still trying to find out who really did this" Daniel reassured but to little effect.

"The people of your planet will suffer greatly as punishment for this crime!" Nerrti added which didn't sit right with The Doctor.

"You will not touch a single human soul, when we find who did this we will punish him under the laws of Earth. Is that understood Nerrti!" The Doctor barked with great authority and surprising many Nerrti had a fearful look in her eye.

"Whoa" Jack added having never seen that side of The Doctor before. As the Time Lord calmed down he nodded to Daniel.

"We brought you here to see if there is anything you could do for Cronus?"

"We can do nothing here in your primitive facilities" U Barked.

"Ok can you use one of these?" Daniel asked holding out a Goa'uld portable healing device, Nerrti rather hesitantly took the device and activated it but The Doctor wasn't a fool he could see something was off.

"His injuries are too severer the only way to save him is with the sarcophagus" Nerrti informed with a hint of worry in her voice and not for Cronus.

"Then we are prepared to leave immediately!" U declared before both Nerrti and U stormed off.

"What's she up too?" The Doctor spoke under his breath before leaving himself.

Walking into the Tardis The Doctor, shifted the engines to silent and set the coordinates to the previous night. After the Tardis landed The Doctor grabbed a video camera from his pocket and after he opened the door he wasn't paying attention and walked into the cement wall.

"Ow!...right" The Doctor repositioned the Tardis and walked out into the corridor heading to Cronus's room, taking out a digital watch while walking "I've always wanted to try this" putting it on and clicking the mode change button The Doctor vanished from sight having become invisible.

The Doctor waited at Cronus's door for Teal'c to come along and as the Jaffa entered the room The Doctor followed closing the door behind him.

"**Traitor why have you come here?" **Cronus demanded making Teal'c's eyebrow raise.

"**You requested my presence, did you not?" **it was at that moment that Teal'c realised something was off but he was unable to act on it as he was struck over the head by an invisible force.

"**what is the meaning of…" **interrupting Cronus the invisible attacker smacked him across the face and proceeded to beat him, this Gave The Doctor an idea, he took out his screwdriver and set it before pointing it in the general area, pressing the button the culprit was revealed to be Nerrti whom noticed her visibility and began checking a device on her waist prompting The Doctor to shut off the Screwdriver, after she was invisible again not wanting to risk her cover she left leaving Cronus alive but barely and The Doctor had it all on tape.

"Gotcha"

**Back in the present**

"I think we should take a page out of the Asgard's book of dealing with these Goa'uld" Jack said as he, Daniel, Sam and Hammond left Cronus after Sam used the hand device on Cronus.

"You're going to bluff" Daniel replied catching on to his friends plan.

"Sounds risky Colonel" Hammond added before The Doctor appeared walking with them out of nowhere.

"No need, I already know who did it" The Doctor announced scaring Sam and Jack out of her skin.

"Where did come from?" Jack yelled in annoyance.

"Little gadget I cooked up a while ago, it creates an energy field around me and reflects light around me creating the illusion of invisibly" The Doctor Explained quickly showing off the device on his wrist "and no you can't have it"

"Cool" Jack replied generally impressed and Sam trying to get a closer look.

"How do you know who did it?" Hammond asked.

"I went back to the time of the attack followed Teal'c inside and exposed the culprit and I have it all on video" The Doctor replied showing off his camera.

"Who did attack Cronus then?" Daniel asked as the group moved to the meeting room.

"Depends, who wants you all dead?"

**Meeting room**

"You lied about using the hand device Nerrti" The Doctor informed with the false goddess pulling a look of disgust.

"I tried honestly and failed" she replied holding up her defence.

"Well you didn't try very hard but I've had my eye on you from the start and now I have proof that you were in Cronus's room at the time of the attack" it was at this point that Nerrti knew she was found out but she did not know how "and if you're wondering how I know" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and showed it off "had a little technical issue with your cloaking field didn't you?" while Nerrti was appalled that she was caught red handed U was absolutely furious.

"You did not share this Technology with the System Lords!" U Yelled getting closer to the Goa'uld.

"They're lying" Nerrti falsely replied but U knew how deceptive she could be

"YOU DARE ATTACK CRONUS!, I should have known, you've sought Cronus's territory" it was at this point that Nerrti couldn't hide herself from U and aimed to escape, turning invisible to hide from the soldiers but it only lasted for a short moment as The Doctor had activated his Screwdriver on the same setting aiming it at Nerrti's likely position allowing the Guards to train their weapons onto her.

"I wouldn't move, these are humans after all, they do like to shoot things" The Doctor warned prompting Nerrti to deactivate her cloak and allowing the Guards behind her to restrain her.

"Cronus said he'd support the treaty and we wouldn't have to give up our Stargate" Jack said to U as he gave such a stare to Nerrti that if it could kill there'd be nothing left "I was kinda hoping we could count on your vote?" after a moment of carful thought U gave his nod of approval.

**Later**

In the gate room Cronus and U were prepared to leave with the imprisoned Nerrti in tow, U took Nerrti through the gate and Cronus turned to The Doctor and Jack.

"We will not attack your world BUT if you continue to use your Stargate be warned anyone that is caught by one of the system lords will be shown no mercy" Cronus informed with his authoritive tone.

"it's a date" The Doctor replied with a smile making Cronus grunt before turning to leave flipping his cape as he left "he loves that cape, I can tell"

"Very cliché in my opinion" Jack finished with the two leaving the gate room.

**Next Episode:**

**For the love of God**

Courier: as you can see I adjusted the story to suit the character and his way of thinking, also I concentrated the story a little on the Doctors perspective since this is the first Book so to speak.

Have fun guys and keep reading

Avanti!


End file.
